


Movie Plans

by arcalumo (bohemu)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, land challenge fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohemu/pseuds/arcalumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean make plans for a movie night, coda to "Fallen Idols".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Write a Coda" challenge at spnland, won third place. :)

Sam climbs into the driver's seat, adjusting the mirrors and the seat. The silence is not as awkward as he'd expected it to be, but it's still Sam who breaks the silence.

"Have you really never seen the new House of Wax?"

Dean frowns at the random question and shifts his weight in the driver's seat as he responds, "Uh, no?" Sam jams the keys into the ignition and starts the car, listening to the purr of the engine for a second before returning to Dean, who looks concerned he just stepped into a trap.

Sam shakes his head, glad for light conversation. "No reason, I just figured... we hadn't seen a movie in a while and we could use the downtime. I could download it so we could see it sometime soon."

Dean laughs and slaps Sam on the back. "That's my boy, Sammy, using free Wi-Fi to download movies illegally."

Sam looks sheepish when he replies, "It's just another form of what we usually do-- scams, fraud, hustling... plus, it's easier to save them on my laptop than hauling them around. A lot of these motels don't even have DVD players."

Dean's face lights up and he smiles, "No, but that last Hilton hotel we splurged on had an excellent HDTV. You could see every detail in that movie..." he trails off, reminiscing about the actress in his mind's eye.

"Dean! I don't need you describing HD porn right now!" Sam winces.

Dean snaps back to reality and stares at Sam for a while. "But yeah, we could use a movie night. Plus, I love how much that one pretty boy actor looks like you."

"Jared Padalecki does NOT look like me, Dean! God, Jess used to say the same thing."

Sam's expression is hurt and Dean wonders how to approach this. Sam rarely brings up Jess anymore, and Dean wonders if this is part of the new Sam that he hasn't seen yet. Dean smirks and muses over his words before committing to them. "Jess thought the same thing, huh? She uh, ever have any fantasies about you and that Padalecki boy?"

"I'm not discussing my dead girlfriend's fantasies with you, Dean!" Sam shifts uncomfortably as he switches lanes and Dean holds up his hands in defeat. "My hair looks better than his, anyway," Sam mumbles.

Dean nods. "Right, you keep telling yourself that, bro. All kidding aside, though? This Wax movie has that other hot girl who was in that hot prostitute movie. Cuthbert or something. Now she," Dean points a finger at Sam. "She was hot. As long as she stays kicking for a while, I'm interested."

Sam scoffs and continues driving, partly sorry he even brought up the subject. "All right, I'll pull up a torrent at the next stop." He smirks before adding, "And it's way better than that Bloody Valentine remake you made us watch last year."


End file.
